Failure is not always a bad thing
by luckywolf968
Summary: Link loses to Demise and Ghirahim and becomes their sex slave, at first he hates it but realizes something and begins to enjoy his role more
1. Chapter 1

failure is not always a bad thing

warning the fic will contain lemons just so you know, i am looking for someone to draw pics for this not sure how many chapters i will do though ~means thoughts~

disclaimer: i do not own legend of zelda, if i did Ghirahim would be tied to the bed with a big vibrating dildo shoved up his ass, Demise would be fucking Dark up against a wall while Ghirahim watches, Link and Ganondorf would be teasing me, and Midna would be tormenting Zant(or should i say torturing Zant)

I turned to Groose after watching Demise dissapear into the portal and held out my sailcloth to him. "If i fail i want you to get back to skyloft and stay there." i said. Groose took it and nodded i smiled at him before steping through the portal. I glared at Demise and as i drew my sword and got ready to fight him, Demise just smirked at me and charged. The fight was long and hard and just when i thought i might be able to win things started to go downhill very fast. Demise was gaining ground quickly and i was forced on the deffensive not being able to attack. I stumbled slightly as a unexpected slash sends the Master Sword flying from my hand. That was when i made a big mistake, i took my eyes off Demise and tried to go for my sword. A sudden punch from Demise leaves me on the ground dazed and gasping from breath. In that moment i knew that i had failed and that i was going to die. ~Zelda...i failed you...Demise is to strong a foe for me to beat...I'm sorry.~

Just as i was about to close my eyes to await the final blow i watched as Demise's sword morphed back into Ghirahim. Demise raised him eyebrow and waited for Ghirahim to talk while he watched me. "Instead of killing the hero why not turn him into our slave master." Ghirahim said. I must have had a look of confused horror on my face because Demise smirked before turning to the reopened portal and then he spoke. "Very well Ghirahim bring him." Ghirahim rolled me onto my stomache before he bound my hands behind my back. I shuddered in what i tried to tell myself was disgust as i felt Ghirahim's tongue go across my neck and over the sensitve tip of my ear. "Sweet dreams Skychild." I heard him whisper into my ear before my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Failure is not always a bad thing

chapter 2

Link - luckywolf968 does not own the legend of zelda, so enjoy the story and please review

A/N im gonna be Zelda hating in this fic sorry but it works with what i have planned. also in case you were wondering Ghirahim put Link under a sleep spell which broke another spell that was placed on Link's memory

-blocked memory-

As i came out of the Gate of Time i looked around but did not see Zelda but i did hear her voice coming from a room off to the side. I quietly listened at the door and felt shocked and utterly betrayed at what i was hearing from Zelda. "Link is nothing more than my servent once he destroys Demise i will despose of him so that he doesn't get in my way." I stepped into sight with a look anger on my face. "I trusted you, i protected you, i cared for you, and this is how you repay me by stabbing me in the back." i shake my head and unstrap the master sword from my back and threw it to her feet. "You want him destroyed you do it yourself im done with this." I said before turning my back and walking back to the Gate. Just as im about to walk through i hear Impa call my name and when i turn to answer i feel a ball of magic slam into my chest and my world goes dark.

-end of blocked memory-

I jerk awake with a cry and hot angry tears streaming down my face, i feel violated now that i know Zelda had messed with my memory like that. I heard the sound of a key turning a lock and looked up only now noticing that im in a cell to see Ghirahim come in with a smile only to be stopped short when he saw my tears. He came to me sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms and started to comfort me. I was shocked cause he was genuinly trying to comfort me which made me break down completely and start sobbing into his neck as i clung to him for dear life. He simply started to rub my back and shush me gently. "There there Skychild your alright i have you and im not going to let anything harm you, will you tell me what has you so upset?" he asked gently. I took a deep calming breath before telling him about Zelda messing with my memory and the fact that i felt betrayed and violated. The more i spoke the angrier he got but he simply kept rubbing my back soothingly as he waited till i finished before he spoke. "What the Little Goddess did was cruel and i promise that neither myself nor my master would ever do such a thing, if you would like i can make sure she didn't mess with anymore memories." he said. I nodded and he smiled before gently cupping the back off my head and pressing his lips to my forehead. I feel a gentle warmth spreading through my mind and it causes me to snuggle closer to the Demon Lord before letting my body relax into his embrace causing him to chuckle as he looked for any other damage. As I was enjoying Ghirahim's touch i realized that i wanted to feel like this everyday, feel loved and wanted, and most of all to not have to be the one that everyone relied on, i wanted to be worry free and i just knew that Ghirahim and Demise would be able to do that.

-start of lemoney goodness dont like dont read-

I felt Ghirahim take the tip of my ear into his mouth and suck and lick it which caused a loud started moan of pleasure to burst from my mouth. "I am very glad you are willing to trust and submit to us Skychild, i promise you that we will not betray that trust and that you will enjoy giving in to us." as he said this his free hand slid down, untied my pants and after pulling my cock from my pants began to stroke my cock. His lips met mine and i blushed and moaned loudly at the feel of his hand on my cock as his tongue entered my mouth as i felt him leave my mind. "She only altered the one memory Skychild, now i want you to strip so that i can have easy access to you." he said after pulling back and gently pushing me to my feet. i blushed at the command but quickly did as he asked because i wanted to please him after all that he had done for me. He smiled and pulled me to him before he gently laid me down on the bed and laid down between my legs. "Have you ever touched yourself down here Skychild?" he asked and trailed his fingers lightly on my cock so there was no mistaking what he was asking. i gave a soft whine and bucked into his hand before i answered. "No Master i have never touched myself there." I saw him shudder and then smirk when i called him master and i blushed in response. "Mmm thats a good boy calling me master, and no wonder your so sensitive here." he praised. He looked me in the eyes and slowly slid his tongue across the slit on the tip of my cock before taking my cock all the way to the hilt and sucked hard. My back arched up of the bed and i cried out as i felt heat building in my lower stomach. "Master please I-I can't I want it!" i cried even though i didn't know what it was. "Ssh Skychild i know what you want, let go and cum for me." Ghirahim commanded and sucked the head of my cock once more. "GHIRAHIM!" i screamed as the coil of heat burst causing me to see stars.

-end of lemoney goodness-

When i came down from my high i was cleaned up and fully clothed once more and being carried down the hall by Ghirahim. I was very sleepy and i yawned and snuggled into Ghirahim causing him to chuckle before he snapped and the door he was standing in front of opened and then closed behind us. "This is your bedroom Skychild, i will leave you to get some rest i have a meeting to go to but i will be back in a few hours so get some sleep." he said before putting me under the covers and kissing me before snapping away in a storm of diamonds. I snuggle into the covers and fall asleep quickly worn out by the days events but very happy and content.


End file.
